First Date
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Austin tells his daughters about Austin and Ally's first date.


_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

"Daddy!" Screamed Alice my 6 year old daughter with Amber walking right behind her. Amber is three. Ally and I had Alice when were 21. Yes we were yound but we knew we wanted to have a family.

Alice was 6 with long blonde hair. She was wearing her sweatpants and her shirt that said "I'm a rockers Daughter." (Yes we really did get her that! It was cute in our defence!)

Amber was 3 with short brown hair. (She is three what do you expect.) She was wearing the same as Alice but inside of that same saying on the shirt this one said "I'm a superstar!" With a microphone next to the words. (Yes it's cute!)

They both came running and grabbed me by my arms.

"Story time Daddy." Alice said excitingly. We and Ally switch night on who tells the stories.

"Haha okay okay. What story do you guys want to hear?" I asked them as I entered there room.

One side of the room was Blue and the other was pink. Amber's was Blue and Alice's was pink. Amber had a bunch of rockstars on her walls. (me and Ally, There was R5's, Maroon 5's). On Alice's side of the room there was pictures of all of us as a family. (Yes they are very different. Opposites but they are best friends) :)

"Mommy's and dada's firs dattee." Said Amber in her cute baby voice. I laughed to myself and started to tell the story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey All-" I stopped mid sentence as I seen Ally. She looked way more than gorgeous. She was wearing a read dress with a little sparkle on the top but that was it. She had on lip gloss and Mascara. She was wearing flats and she had her hair curled.

She looked amazing to say the least but amazing and gorgeous don't even come to how she looks to me right now.

"is it bad? Should I go and change?" She asked looking a little upset because I didn't like her outfit but more nervous.

"No Ally you look... Like an angel.." I told her breathlessly. I caught my breath and opened the door for her. She smiled at me while blushing and got into the car.

"Austin? Where are we going?" She asked as she got into the car. I held her hand and told her it was a surprise.

"But I hate surprises." She said I just laughed at her and then pulled into the first of my two step plan with Ally.

"Do you like this place?" I asked as we got out of the car. When she looked up and Texas Roadhouse she literally jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek saying thank you thank you thank you.

"After you." I said opening the door for her.I made a reservation so are table is already there. We got seated right away and ordered in less than 4 minutes. Ally and I love this place. We both have a usual here.

"Austin.. This date has barely started and I already love it thank you!" She said holding my hand.

"Anything for you Als. This is only the first surprise of the night. I have one more." I told her.

During dinner we kept talking about all the stuff we love and Hate. Like pickles and Pancakes. Music. Movies.

We were laughing the whole time.

Part 2 of the plan.

Once me and Ally got into the car we were blaring the music and singing along. until are song 'You can come to me came on." we were both silent when that song came on. Ally just holding my hand.

"Where here." I said finally breaking the silence. Me and Ally love that song don't get me wrong. We just the song better when we need to be reminded that we will always be there no matter what.

WMe and Ally walked in. I brought Ally to the place we first met. Sonic Boom. Now before you say 'that isn't special or romantic' This is what I did.

I put lights up everywhere. I put a table where the drums used to be. I keep the Piano there and upstairs was a clearing for me and Ally to dance the night away.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Austin." I heard Ally say. Bringing me out of the flashback.

"yeah?" I asked her looking at my wife.

"For one they are sleeping. For two That isn't how are first date was. That's how are second first date was to be technically." Ally told me. She always has to throw that in my face. I thought laughing to myself.

"You're right 100% right. But that is are second first date which was are first date that we stuck together with out breaking up so it's my favorite first date with you." I told her kissing her.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

**_Okay I am so sorry! This is awful! I wish I wrote it better! I should of wrote it better! I'm so sorry. It's short. and not at all good. I am so sorry. The idea came from AusllyForTheWin. I'm sorry I messed up your idea. I know that is not what you had in mind, I'm sorry :'( _**


End file.
